1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable eyes protector, and more particularly to a portable eyes protector for preventing the user's eyes from becoming myopic.
2. Description of Related Art
As usual, the causes of myopia include the brightness of environment, the diet habit, the reading pose and distance and the reading frequency, etc. In the above causes, the brightness of environment and the reading pose and distance can be controlled. Consequently, an eyes protector for measuring the brightness of the reading environment to prevent the user's eyes from being myopic is marketed.
The conventional portable eyes protector in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a casing (5) adapted to be put on a tabletop. A photosensitive resistance (not shown), transistor (not shown), a battery (not shown) are mounted in the casing for sensing the brightness of the surrounding environment. The conventional portable eyes protector provides an alarm to the user when the brightness of the surrounding environment is insufficient for reading to prevent the user from becoming myopic.
However, the conventional portable eyes protector only sensing the brightness, but not distance between the book and the eyes of the user. Consequently, the user may become myopic when having an improper pose during reading.
As a result, another conventional eyes protector in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises base member (7) secured on the tabletop (9) and a telescopic device (8) is mounted to the base member (7). The base member (7) includes a wing plate (71) extending therefrom and secured on a bottom of the tabletop (9). A slot (72) is defined in the base member (7).
The telescopic device (8) includes a hollow rod (81) perpendicularly mounted to the base member (7) and having a first end securely received in the slot (72) in the base member (7). A telescopic rod (82) is partially and slidably received in the hollow rod (81) and selectively secured when the telescopic rod (82) extending to a suitable length relative to the base member (7). A stopper (83) is laterally mounted to a free end of the telescopic rod (82) and parallel to the tabletop (9). The stopper (83) is provided to abut against the chest of the user for maintaining a suitable pose during reading to prevent the eyes of the user from becoming myopic.
However, the eyes protector, as shown in FIG. 12, has no sensor for sensing the brightness of the surrounding environment and cannot be portable. Consequently, the user may become myopic due to an insufficient brightness of the surrounding environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the two conventional eyes protector.